


Torturous Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Foreplay, Kinky, Nalu - Freeform, lovefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Lucy decide to play a game of cards to pass the time for their friends return to the guild. When Natsu decides to raise the ante, will he be able to handle the consequences of his own rule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Your turn, Lucy.” A cheeky grin spread across Natsu’s face, baring his fangs as he grinned at his partner.

Lucy stared at Natsu, her eyes drawn to the rippling muscles of his torso as he sat across from her, clothed only in boxers. Deciding to pass the time in Lucy’s apartment while Gray and Erza returned from their respective jobs, Lucy and Natsu resigned themselves to a game of strip poker. Natsu’s almost naked body was proof of Lucy’s skill in the game.

“I don’t know how you can be so cocky when you’re the one who’s almost naked.” She teased playfully.

He only chuckled at her, a dark look in his eyes “You willing to put your money where your mouth is, weirdo?”

“What did you have in mind?” She slurred back, her voice dripping with desire.

Natsu’s lips split into a wide grin again, “Winner takes all. Whoever wins gets to make one demand that the other has to submit to.”

Lucy’s heart started to race at the possibilities. “Alright, you’re on flame-brain. So, if you win, what’s your demand?”

Natsu leaned over, the muscles on his shoulders buckling as he stretched out his arm to caress her thigh. Lucy shuddered at the feel of his calloused fingers as they tantalizingly edged their way up, teasing the tips of her skirt.

“If I win…” His suddenly husky voice made her made with desire as he spoke slowly. Suddenly, he launched across the cards, tackling Lucy to the ground before pressing a quick kiss against her lips. “If I win, you’re mine for the entire rest of the day.” He grinned, helping her back up.

“You’re such a tease, you know that?”

He chuckled, “So, what if you win?”

In response, she laced her arms around his neck, swinging her legs over his to straddle him. She felt his rough hands tickle the small of her back as he held her on his lap. She swiveled her hips a bit, grinning with pride as she managed to force out a groan from her boyfriend.

“If I win, I’m going to torture you in the worst way possible.” She grinned slyly at the man under her hips.

In response he clutched at her back, pulling her even tighter against him.

“And just how are you going to do that, you weirdo?” He growled.

“If I win, you have to submit to one hour of foreplay.”

Natsu bared his fangs as he grinned in response to her demand. “Is that it?” He slid his hand down to cup her firm ass, giving it a hard squeeze. “You’ll be screaming my name long before then, babe.”

“I guess we better finish this game so we can find out then, huh?” She slid off his lap and returned to her cards, drawing one for her final turn.

“You ready?” Natsu asked, to which Lucy nodded. “One… two… three!”

The two laid down their cards, spreading them out so they could both see them clearly. Natsu stared disbelieving at the cards.

“No way…” he gasped, unable to believe she’d beaten him.

Lucy clapped her hands in delight. “Yes! I told you that you shouldn’t be so cocky. Now, it’s time to pay up.”

While he was incredulous over his defeat, he couldn’t help but grin. “Oh, I’m gonna make you pay for that.” In one sweeping motion he picked Lucy up bride-style and carried her to her bedroom. He crawled on top of her, propping himself up so as not to put too much weight on her as he slowly leaned in.

“I’m going to torture you with your own demand…” He sighed into her ear, making her shiver as his sultry breath tickled the hairs on her neck. His hands teased up the trim of her skirt as his rugged fingers traced random shapes on her upper thigh. “You’re going to be screaming my name in minutes, and I’ll just drag out the torture for the hour as promised, making sure you regret it.”

Lucy sighed with pleasure as he leaned down, scraping his fangs across her neck as he nipped down on her. “Prove it.” She whispered, her voice teeming with lust. She glanced over at the clock, noting that it was exactly 6 o’clock.

She sighed as Natsu sucked hard on her earlobe, dragging it out slowly with his teeth before finally releasing it.

“Damn, if you sigh from that you’re not gonna last ten minutes.” He teased, earning a punch from Lucy.

“Just shut up and kiss me you weirdo.”

Tangling her hand in his rosy hair, she pulled him down to her until their lips met, gliding over one another in a slow, passionate exchange. His hands glided to her stomach, teasing their way underneath her blouse as he traced patterns along her skin. He pulled away from the kiss, never breaking eye contact as he slowly slid down, his face inches away from her waist. He undid the first button of her blouse, spreading the parts aside as he gently kissed the exposed skin. He felt her hand massage the back of his head, pushing him to deep kisses along her stomach.

Another button popped, and he traced his tongue against the freshly exposed skin, his fangs lightly scraping against as he did so. He continued this pattern, unbuttoning and teasing the new skin as he worked his way up until finally the last button was undone, and her breasts popped out, contained only by the lacy red bra. He slid the shirt off of her, throwing it somewhere across the room. His hand snaked up her back as they worked to unclasp her bra, exposing her great lumps as it finally slid off.

Not wasting any time, he lightly flicked his tongue over her erect nipples and gently blew over them, blanketing them in a frosty sensation that caused her to gasp. He grinned at her response and with renewed vigor, consumed her tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around as he sucked on her. She moaned as his other hand found its way to her other mound and started massaging it.

 _Oh God, what did I get myself into?_ She almost regretted her decision, but washed the thought away as a wave of pleasure washed through her, caused by the sensation of Natsu’s sultry breath blanketing her chest as he worked his sensual magic. _I don’t know if I’ll last an hour, but this is definitely worth- NGHHH._

Natsu pulled on her tip with her teeth, the electrifying sensation ceasing all thought. He grinned when he felt her body arch, pressing her breast deeper into his mouth. He stopped and switched to her other mound, repeating the same process, greeted with the same responses.

Unable to bear it any longer, she flipped over on top of Natsu and straddled his waist. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her back and pressing their bodies together as he leaned in for a deep kiss, the taste of Lucy’s breath on his tongue tantalizingly sweet.

“You giving up already?”

“In your dreams, flame brain.” She responded, lightly grinding her hips against him. “Foreplay isn’t one-sided you know.” Suddenly he felt himself pushed against the bed as Lucy blanketed him with her body, pinning his arms above his head. “I can be just as torturous to you, you know.” Lucy’s breath tickled his neck as she whispered into his ear.

“Prove it.” Natsu growled back.

In response, Lucy dragged her lips from her neck and pressed them against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she did so. He tongue was suddenly blanketed in intense heat as it dove into his oral cavity, swirling its way around every possible crevice. He sighed from the pleasure of the feeling, and Lucy could’ve sworn the temperature rose beneath her.

Natsu groaned as he felt her hips suddenly thrust against him, a sharp wave of pleasure surging through him. A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as she sucked on his earlobe before trailing down his jawline to his chin. All of a sudden she slid down, her lips hovering above the waistband of his boxers. Ever so lightly, she trailed feather kisses up the length of his torso, eliciting an unexpected moan as her tongue skimmed over his nipple. She repeated the motion and he bucked underneath her, overwhelmed by pleasure.

 _God, how can_ I _last an hour if something as simple as that gets me go-HNGHHH_.

He felt Lucy’s sultry breath surround his nipple as she took it in her mouth, sucking hard on it and pulling at it with her teeth. The bliss was indescribable, and it took all his willpower just to suppress a moan.

“See? I told you I can be just as torturous as you.”

In response, Natsu flipped over on top of her and in one swift motion, ripped off her remaining clothes. “Let’s see how you deal with this.”

He kneeled down between her legs, kissing his way up her thighs before stopping at her dripping center. He lightly flicked his tongue across the surface, a small whimper escaping Lucy’s lips in anticipation. Slowly, he slid his tongue inside her, met with a loud moan as soon as his tongue was completely inside of her. He felt her thighs clamp around his head as his tongue swirled around, sucking up all of her succulent juices as he pleasured her.

“Oh God, Natsu…” She whined, close to climax.

With one final swipe of the tongue, Natsu sent Lucy over the edge. Her thighs clenched around his head and her body convulsed uncontrollably as the overwhelming pleasure surged through her body, filling her with warmth almost equal to that of Natsu. As soon as her convulsions ceased, Natsu spent a minute lapping his tongue over her core, cleaning up the mess she made. He crawled back up, showering her in passionate kisses as her breathing returned to normal.

“You’ve… been…holding out on me.” She managed to gasp in between kisses.

Natsu met her with a mischievous smile. “It was worth it though, wasn’t it?”

She could only moan in response, pulling him back in for another kiss before flipping over on top of him.

“And now it’s my turn.”

Not wasting any time, she ripped his boxers off, exposing his rock hard member in its full glory. He slammed his head back into the pillow, stars filling his vision as she went down on him. Her tongue teasingly flicked over his head, before swirling its way down to the base of his cock and then back up. He let out a wail of pleasure as he felt her mouth close around his length, her steamy breath tickling the head as she violently sucked on him. He sat up, rummaging his fingers through her hair, pressing her deeper against him as she sucked him off.

He drew a sharp breath as he unexpectedly felt her teeth graze along his length, the feeling immensely satisfying to him. As she swirled her tongue around his head, her hand reached up to massage his balls, gently tugging on them in rhythm with her sucking. Natsu’s senses went into overdrive from the pleasure he was receiving. Stars danced in his eyes as he was overcome by the scent of Lucy below him, the feel of her mouth around his member and her satiny hands massaging his manhood.

All of it was too much for him. He started to twitch just as he was about to climax. He threw his head back, a guttural scream escaping his mouth as he felt Lucy pinch the base of his cock, stemming the flow of discharge. He looked down at her, met with a sly grin spreading across her face.

“What are you doing?” He growled, desperate for her to let him release his load. The pressure was slowly building up, and he thought he would burst any second.

“I want you to scream my name and beg for release, admitting defeat. If you do, I’ll release you from your bondage and you can have your way with me. If not… I’ll just have to continue torturing you for another hour.” She smiled up at him, her innocent smile contrasting her seductive behavior.

“Never.” Natsu growled through clenched teeth, refusing to admit defeat even though the pleasure was unbearable. “Torture me any way you like, you’ll never get the best of me.”

Lucy shrugged. “Alright, have it your way.”

Continuing to pinch the base of his cock, Lucy licked the length of his member, gently tickling his head with a flick of her tongue. Natsu gasped, the pleasure painfully unbearable now. Still, he refused to let Lucy win this one. Intent on having him submit to her, Lucy started sucking him with renewed vigor. Her tongue swirled around as her head bobbed up and down his shaft, her lips tightly clenched against his skin. He let out a wail, believing he would burst any second if she didn’t let him release.

“You’re gonna… have to.. do better than that…” Natsu growled, lying through clenched teeth.

In response, Lucy retracted from his cock and started to suck on his balls, her tongue swiftly flicking over and over. Natsu couldn’t hold it in any longer. He stood up and shoved her against the wall, wrapping one leg around his waist.

“Fine, you win you weirdo.” He growled as she jumped up, wrapping her other leg around his waist. He gently slid into her, a groan erupting from both of them as their unsatisfied bodies starting thrusting against one another in perfect unison. It didn’t take long for them to climax, the pent up pleasure in their bodies finally erupting as their bodies violently shook against the wall. With knees like jelly, Natsu barely managed to pull out of her and carry her over to the bed. He assumed a spooning position behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

“That… was… amazing.” He barely managed to say as his breath finally returned to a normal pace.

“Mmmm. See, foreplay can be great.” She responded, craning her neck to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

“That just may have been the best sex we’ve had yet.” He responded, met with a grunt of assent from Lucy.

“Maybe next time you’ll be able to last an hour.” She teased.

Natsu was about to come up with a rebuttal before he realized she was sound asleep. Chuckling to himself, he pulled the covers up as he nuzzled close. “Maybe next time I’ll go all-out on you.”


	2. Natsu's Kinky Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu decides to get revenge on Lucy for torturing him in bed a few nights before, but will he be able to control himself?

Lucy, exhausted from the day’s work, stumbled into her bedroom, tossing her keys onto her nightstand as she turned for the bathroom. After a quick rinse off in the steamy shower, she slid on her nightdress and slipped under her satiny comforter, hugging the blanket tightly against her as she began to drift off to sleep.

Just as the spell of sleep was about to pull her under, she was jolted awake as she felt something gently press against her back. She settled back against the figure, leaning in to the pressure as the familiar scent of Natsu’s flame breath invaded all of her senses in an admittedly arousing manner.

“I was wondering when you’d finally get here.” He whispered in her ear seductively, tracing his hand up her thigh, her nightdress creeping up in line with his fingers as his hand made his way to her waist.

She laced her hand over his, their fingers meshing together as they rested on the curve of her hip. “To what do I owe this completely expected unexpected visit?” She teased, craning her neck to kiss him, the taste of him lingering on her lips as she slowly pulled away and relaxed back into him.

“Revenge.” He answered ominously, dragging his hand along her stomach, idly tracing random patterns against her velvety skin.

“Revenge? For what?” She asked, confused about his answer.

Bending down, he nipped at the nape of her neck, delicately scraping his fangs against her skin as he kissed her neck. She arched her back as pleasure stirred in her stomach. “Revenge for the other night…” He shot his hand up to her chest, squeezing through her lacy bra. “I want to repay you the torture you put me through.” He growled, passion almost as hot as his breath seeping from his mouth.

Lucy groaned in assent, “Then torture me, Natsu.”

In response, Natsu pushed down on her shoulders, pinning her to the bed as he crawled on top of her. Dragging the sheets from underneath Lucy, he tied up her hands and locked them in place around the headboard. Lucy giggled as he finished the task.

“Oh, you’re a kinky one, aren’t you?” She teased.

Natsu only grinned back, leaning down over her as he pressed his lips to her ears. “This is just the beginning.”

He quickly pressed his sultry lips against hers, her words dying against his lips. He decided to take his time with the kiss and build anticipation as much as he could. He flicked his tongue against her lips, enthusiastically met as she opened her lips, inviting him in. He lazily drifted his tongue inside, gently dragging along, tasting her tongue as he drifted in further. He pulled back when she tried to clash her tongue against his, intent on torturing her as long as possible.

He chuckled at her agitated groans as she struggled against her restraints, desperate to get his hands on him and pull him in for a deeper kiss. He waited until she finally calmed down before leaning in for a kiss again. This time he let her have a little more, heated breaths mingling between them as they sighed from their passionate kiss.

As they kissed he slowly slid his vest and scarf off, exposing the rippling muscles of his torso as he loomed over his girlfriend, torturing her with every little flick of his tongue. He slid his hands down the length of her body, tracing her curves as they rested on the curve of her hip. He slid his hands around, making her gasp and arch against him as he gave her backside a firm squeeze. His lips contorted into a grin against hers as he managed to pull a reaction out of her.

“If that gets you going, you’re in for a long night babe.” He growled against her ear, before sliding his lips down her jawline. He slid one hand back up to her head, gently pulling her head back by her hair, giving him a good opening to kiss and suck her neck. The faint scent of her washed out perfume invaded Natsu’s senses, stirring up the desire in his belly.

With renewed vigor he sucked on her chest, which would surely be marked up with love bites the next morning. He felt her buck against him, groaning as he stumbled upon a sweet spot. He retraced his steps to find it, his suspicions confirmed as a guttural growl erupted from her lips.  

He focused his attentions on that spot, flicking his tongue over it, sucking it, and biting it, all to her obvious pleasure as moan after moan slipped from her mouth.

Deciding to quell her pleas, Natsu leaned up and planted his lips against hers in a passionate kiss before she pulled away suddenly.

“You know, if you want to get my nightdress off, you’re going to have to undo these” She gestured at her restraints, and Natsu only grinned back.

“Oh, you think so?” He replied, met with a nod as Lucy bit her lip. In response, he clutched at the fabric over her chest, swiftly pulling his hands apart as he ripped open her nightdress, the sound of fabric ripping sounding through the space between them.

Lucy stared wide-eyed at the ripped fabric that clumped at her sides. “You’re gonna pay for a new one!” She pouted threateningly.

Natsu grinned, leaning in for another kiss. “Of course, m’lady.”

Maintaining eye contact, he crouched down so his head was level with her stomach. His eyes drifted toward her lacy blue panties as he traces his finger along the edge, teasing the waistband up slightly. He grinned as he shuddered under her touch, before bowing down and placing a kiss on her stomach.

He traced his way up to her chest, slowly unclasping her bra and exposing her great chest. He marveled at the sight of her bare chest, which never ceased to amaze him no matter how many times they made love. He brought up a hand to massage her left mound as he dipped down on her other breast, trailing kisses as light as a feather from the base to her tip. He paused briefly, letting the anticipation rise before he flit his tongue over it, eliciting a sharp gasp from Lucy.

He slowly surrounded her tip in his mouth, fiercely sucking on it just how he knew she liked, even lightly dragging it out with his teeth. She squealed at the painful pleasure, desire welling inside her as he pleasured her chest. He moved on and repeated the same thing to her other mound, eliciting another set of moans from her mouth.

“Natsu, _please_ …” She begged him to take her, to end his torture.

He chuckled at her plea, “This is revenge for the other night…” He responded, before ripping off the rest of her lingerie to expose her fully nude body. His sensitive nose was pleasingly assaulted by the scent of her moist center as he tore her underwear off, and lust boiled up inside of him, desperate for the taste of her on his tongue.

He didn’t have to wait long; he leaned down, softly lapping up her juices as his tongue flicked against her lips. He moaned as her taste filled his mouth, the familiar scent of her filling his very essence as he worked to please her.

Ever so slowly, he slid his tongue inside of her, feeling her body clamp up from the sensation. As he snaked his way in, he reached up with his arms to massage her chest, and was met with a nearly deafening growl of pleasure from Lucy, her body violently arching as she fought against the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her.

“Natsu…” She whimpered, desperate for him to take her right then and there.

Ignoring her pleas, he continued on, lapping his tongue in a “come hither” motion inside of her. Apparently he managed to hit a sweet spot because she let out a guttural scream, and her body was overcome with violent shakes as she climaxed, her succulent juices spilling into Natsu’s mouth.

“S-sorry,” she said sheepishly, embarrassed she’d let herself go like that.

Natsu only chuckled, “Don’t worry,” an evil grin spread across his face, “I won’t go so easy on you next time.”

The thought of what he could do to her if he really let go almost terrified her, yet was extremely arousing. He finished cleaning her up once more, savoring the taste of her as he licked her dry. As he finished up, he crawled back on top of her and showered her with kisses. She was embarrassed to admit how aroused she felt at the taste of herself as his lips mingled with hers in a passionate kiss.

Natsu slowly untied her restraints as they kissed. As soon as she was free Lucy tried to flip over on top of Natsu, but was pinned down by his muscular arms.

He slowly pulled his arms back to slip his pants and boxers off, before resting his completely naked body against hers. He lightly grinded against her, forcing out a moan.

She wrapped her arms around his back, her nails digging into his tight skin as she pulled him against her. “Natsu, take me. You win, you have your revenge, I can’t take it anymore, just-“

She was silenced as he pressed his lips to hers, muffling her plea in a heated kiss, his internal heat flooding into her as they locked lips. Guiding his member to her entrance, he slowly slid inside of her, sighs and gasps of pleasure interrupting their kiss as he drove himself further and further into her. With one final thrust, he pushed the last of his length in, both of them groaning in unison.

He pulled back from the kiss, focusing on the task at hand as he slowly slid in and out of her, gradually gaining in speed and intensity. Her moans matched the rhythm of his thrusting as he managed to find a sweet spot, hitting it repeatedly.

“NGHHH NATSUUU”

She screamed as she came again, her body clenching around his member as she trembled from the wave of pleasure that overcame her. Before she could catch her breath, Natsu was pulling her up, sitting back on his knees so that she straddled his thighs as they embraced each other.

“Oh, I’m not done with you, yet.” He promised, beginning to thrust into her once more. The new position let him penetrate deeper, and she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder as she cried out in painful pleasure. His own moans started to sneak out as well, the feeling of her clenching around him, as her hot breath tickled his neck sending him over the edge.

With one final thrust, their bodies simultaneously erupted in tremors as they climaxed, their hot fluids blanketing one another on the bed in a jumble of heated passion. Leaning forward, Natsu slid out of her before collapsing next to her on the bed.

Panting, Lucy turned over to rest her head on his burning chest, wrapping an arm around his rapidly rising and falling stomach.

“That was amazing.” She panted into his ear, leaning in for one last kiss before snuggling into his warm, naked body.

He responded by pulling her in close, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled the covers up. “Now you know how badly you tortured me the other night” he teased.

She chuckled, “Yeah, well, you sure got your revenge.” She nestled her head in the crook of his neck. “You can torture me any day of the week.” She whispered seductively in his ear.

It was his turn to chuckle, “I’ll keep that in mind.”


	3. Lucy Plays Dominatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Natsu sneaks into Lucy's bedroom for a little nap, Lucy decides to get revenge on him by forcing him into submission. (Day 6 Prompt: Dom/Sub)

Natsu woke up to the sound of the door slamming, signifying Lucy had returned home. He grinned and stretched out his tired muscles, heavy-eyed as he woke up from his long nap in her bed. He adopted nonchalant pose on the bed, as if he owned the place, while he waited for Lucy.

He chuckled quietly to himself, the sound of her melodic humming drifting to his sensitive ears as she walked down the hallway to her room.

“Hey Luce.” He called out coolly as she unlocked the door.

A shrill shriek pierced the silence of the room as she screamed from the unexpected greeting.

“Natsu, what the HELL are you doing here?” She yelled at him, dropping her keys in the process.

“I needed a nap, I was tired.” He stated as if there was nothing wrong with sneaking in and napping in her bed, which, to him, there wasn’t.

“Can’t you nap in your own house?” She said with an exasperated sigh as she picked her keys up off the floor.

“What’s the fun in that?” He rose out of bed, snaking his way toward her. Slipping his hands around her waist, he shoved her against the wall and leaned down, his lips centimeters away from her ear. “I can’t seduce you at my house, can I?” She shivered as his hot breath tickled its way down her neck.

In response, she pulled her hands up and clenched his vest, pushing him out of her bedroom and into the living room.

“Aww, c’mon Luce, you’re kicking me out?” He pouted as he was shoved into the living room.

Without saying a word, she shoved him down into a chair and straddled his lap, her short skirt riding up to reveal a tiny portion of her lacy blue underwear. Natsu grinned mischievously, and started to open his mouth to say something.

“Oh, just shut up.” Lucy demanded, her voice filled with hunger as she dove forward, smothering his voice with her lips. She felt his lips twist as he grinned, reaching his hands up her back to try and take her shirt off. She promptly grabbed his wrists, and held his arms behind the chair.

“What…are you…” she quieted him with a kiss before he could ask what she was doing.

“Shh, Natsu, tonight you belong to me.” She growled in between feverish kisses.

Faster than he could react to, she grabbed her whip from her belt loop and tied his hands behind his back. Natsu was shocked at the sudden twist in her behavior, abruptly taking charge. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by it. He let himself relax beneath her, letting her dominate him. She didn’t hesitate to do so; entangling her fingers in his hair, she quickly pulled his head back, exposing the scar on his neck. A groan escaped his lips as she dove down, lavishing his neck in feverish kisses.

He twitched as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. He knew she sensed it too, as she started to zero in on its location, her lips grinning against his skin as she managed to find it. She worked her magic on that one spot, flitting her tongue over it and gently nibbling on it, eliciting moan after moan from Natsu.

She had to admit, dominating him somehow pulled out a feverish desire in her that even she didn’t realize existed. She succumbed to that desire, letting her instincts prompt her actions. As she kissed the sweet spot on his neck, she grinding her hips into his, coaxing even louder moans out of him.

Natsu gladly let her take charge, letting himself melt against her on the chair as she stimulated his body. Submitting to her lit a new fire in him, one he was happy to let sit and manifest as she constantly fed its desires. His senses went into overdrive from the pleasure he was receiving just from her touch. He felt the pressure on his torso as her chest pressed against his, felt her legs shift against his thighs as she gyrated on him. Most of all he felt her warm, moist tongue, trailed by the rough sensation of her teeth as she kissed his neck. The scent of her was intoxicating, the fresh perfume filling his nostrils as he breathed her in. He could even hear the beating of her heart, pounding against his chest almost in rhythm with the breaths of her labored breathing. All of a sudden, everything was ripped away as she got off of him and stood up, straightening her skirt.

She bent over him, giving him a long kiss before walking away, “I’ll be right back.” She chuckled, “Don’t go anywhere.”

He heard the shower start, his mind drifting to how her naked body must look when she’s showering. He had half a mind to burn off the bondage restraining him to the chair, before realizing it may not be such a good idea to burn her prized whip. Resigning himself to his own little fantasies, he relaxed as he waited for her to return.

After what seemed like hours, he heard the screech of the shower curtain as she stepped out of the shower. For a split second he got excited as he thought she would emerge naked, but his hopes were ditched as his sensitive ears detected the rustling of clothes. After a few dreadfully long minutes, she finally emerged from her bedroom.

Natsu’s breath caught in his throat as Lucy emerged from the doorway, clad in only her lacy pink lingerie, her body perfectly highlighted from the revealing clothing. With a sinful look in her eyes, she walked over and stopped right in front of Natsu standing in between his widened legs.

“You like what you see?” She asked, twirling around for him to get a full glimpse.

He licked his dry lips, utterly aroused by the sheer beauty of the girl standing in front of him. The top piece of her lingerie hugged her chest perfectly, showing off her great chest as the bottom piece fit her ass just right, exposing the perfect amount.

“You don’t even know.” He growled, the fire in his stomach beginning to coil once more as he fantasized of all the things he could do to that perfect body. His train of thought was interrupted as she straddled his lap once more, the friction between their hips drawing a muffled moan from his lips as she shifted in close to kiss him.

He leaned forward to try and deepen the kiss, only to remember he was still restrained by her whip. Feeling him struggle beneath her, Lucy couldn’t help as a small giggle bubbled out.

“I told you, Natsu, tonight you’re mine.” She slid her hands up his torso slowly, memorizing every little hill and valley on his lean stomach as her hands snaked their way up to his shoulders. She slid his vest off his shoulders, exposing his flawlessly built body.

Natsu felt her hand travel up to the back of his head again, and a split second later was yanked backward, a strange sense of pleasure coursing through him as she kissed on his neck, making sure to focus on his newly discovered sweet spot. She continued her way down, stalking her tongue down the center of his chest. With his head still being held down, he surrendered himself to her as she started to suckle on his nipples, causing moans of pleasure to erupt from him as electricity surged through him. The heat in his stomach only grew, only exacerbated by the sensation of her tongue swirling around him.

“Lucy…” He moaned out her name as she hit yet another sweet spot on his chest. He could feel her grin against his skin as she recognized the spot, mentally marking it for later. She hopped off of his lap, kneeling in between his legs. She teased down his pants, letting them drop around his ankles. She grinned up at him, snaking her hands up his boxers and massaging his thighs as she kissed his lower stomach, teasingly flicking up the waistband of his boxers with her tongue. He groaned from the feel of her tongue on his hips, desperate for her to go down on him. His erection was completely hard now, feeling like a rock pressing against his boxers.

Lucy grinned as she accidentally rubbed up against his rock. Slowly, she began to drag his boxers down, kissing the exposed skin as she slid off the boxers. Once they were finally off, she tore off her shirt and straddled Natsu’s lap once more.

Pulling his head forward, she shoved him into the valley of her breasts, to which he enthusiastically began sucking and kissing. Tiny moans escaped under her breath as he got into his usual rhythm, working his way up to her tip before gently nibbling on it. She squealed as his teeth clamped down on her tip, before quickly releasing. Deciding she’d given him enough power, she once again slid off and took her position between his knees.

With one hand, she took his member and began to stroke it, beginning long slow, deliberate strokes from the base to the tip. He threw his head back, groaning from the pleasure the friction of her hand gave him. He bucked against her as he felt her tongue flick against him, teasing its way around his shaft. She pulled back, and gently blew on the tip of his moist head, sending shivers down his spine. She continued along, groans erupting from Natsu every now and then as she worked her way down his shaft, gradually acclimating to his full length.

He let out a guttural moan as she sucked in some different way, sending indescribable pleasure surging through him. She let out a moan to match his, and the vibrations in her mouth from the act sent him over the edge. He was about to come into her when he felt the familiar sensation of his juices being blocked.

“NGHHHHH LUCY, PLEASE” He begged her to release him, to let him come. The pressure kept building threatening to burst if he didn’t release soon.

She only grinned, high off of the power she had over him. She continued on with her torture, beginning to suck on his balls while she kept hold of his shaft. He screamed from the arousing pain of the sensation. He flinched, driving him deeper inside of Lucy.

“Oh God, _please Lucy_ , let me- NGHH” With the last slurp of her mouth, Lucy pulled away, keeping hold of his dick as the built up pressure slowly died down. She straddled his lap, showering him with kisses while his breathing returned to normal. Sweat drenched his body from the sheer pleasure of her act.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He growled at her.

She nodded, “It’s really fun to watch you squirm.”

A grin spread across his face. “Well, I think you still have more undiscovered ways to make me squirm.”

She grinned, before standing up in front of him. In one smooth motion, she dropped her panties to the floor and straddled over Natsu. He kissed her breasts, gentle sighs mixing into guttural moans as she slowly slid herself onto him. Once he was fully in she rested against him, letting herself adjust to his size at the new angle.

Once he felt she was ready, Natsu started slowly rotating his hips. Groans of pleasure erupted from the two of them as their hips gyrated in unison. A bit uncomfortable, Lucy tried to shift her hips to find a more comfortable position. In doing so, she mistakenly found a sweet spot for Natsu, who took a sharp breath as she completed the action.

“Oh, _fuck._ Do that again.” Complying to his wishes, she started to slowly rotate her hips in the new direction, obviously hitting Natsu’s sweet spot as he bucked under her every time she made the move. Deciding to put him out of his mystery, she started to fervently bury her hips against him, to which he enthusiastically responded by vigorously pumping into her.

No longer able to contain the burning fire in his stomach, Natsu finally erupted, sent over the edge by the sensual movements of Lucy’s hips. His body was wracked with violent shakes as he exploded into her, a roar resembling that of a dragon escaping him as he finally came into her. The feeling of him shaking underneath her was enough to send Lucy over the edge, and she quickly succumbed to the climax that overtook her.

After finally climaxing, the two sat there on the chair, Lucy straddling Natsu, the two of them drenched in sweat from their latest love making session. She undid the whip from around his wrists, and he gratefully relocated them to her plump ass as he pulled her in closer.

“You’re so fucking sexy when you play dominatrix.” He growled in her ear, the scent of her post-sex body driving him absolutely mad.

She chuckled, “Maybe I should do this more often, then?” She asked.

He responded feverishly, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. “Damn straight you should.”


	4. I couldn't sleep...

“Lucy” Natsu whispered into the silent, pitch black room. The wind gusted in from outside, blowing his hair around in a tangled mess, and although he wasn’t affected by it, he knew it must be freezing Lucy. His suspicions were confirmed as she tightened her grip on the comforters, her light snores indicating she was still asleep.

Determined, Natsu wrenched the comforters from her iron grip and crawled on top of her. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck, allowing a bit of extra heat to seep from his tongue as it grazed along the length of her jawline. A faint moan escaped her lips as she stirred slightly in her sleep. Natsu kept at his advances, slithering his hand under her shirt, lazily tracing patterns as he glided his way up her abdomen. Just as his knuckles grazed the underside of her breast, she woke with a start.

Just as she was about to scream, Natsu forced his lips upon hers, instantly muffling her yelling. Once she snapped out of her daze and realized what was going on, she unquestioningly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer against her as she deepened the kiss.

“What… What was that for?” She asked as she slowly pulled away from the kiss, having to catch her breath from the heated embrace.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Natsu shrugged, lowering his head to kiss his way down her neck, eliciting a few small moans from the blonde’s lips.

“So you thought you should wake me up?” She asked, her irked tone betrayed by the sighs escaping her throat.

“Mmm,” Natsu grunted in response, the vibrations causing a shiver to run down Lucy’s spine as they tickled her neck.

“Well Natsu, you better make up for waking me at frigging four in the morning.” Desire teemed from her seductive voice, a sly grin spreading across her face.

Natsu glanced up at her, his fangs baring as a dangerous smile crept across his features. Without saying a word he grabbed his scarf from the headboard and tied Lucy’s hands above her head, secured to the bed.

His dangerous grin widened as he returned his gaze to Lucy, “Don’t worry Luce, you just sit there and relax. Let me take care of you tonight.”

Before she could respond, he smothered her lips in his. He barely managed to constrain himself as he filled himself with her very being: the taste of her breath tantalizingly ever satisfying to his tongue, his nose consumed with her smell as he breathed her in, his ears detecting every slight moan or sigh that escaped her sultry lips, memorizing every little movement that sent her reeling with pleasure. He took it all in, dedicating every possible detail to memory.

Suddenly feeling constricted by his vest, he quickly peeled it off and sent it flying across the room. He grinned against her skin as he felt her struggle beneath him, desperate to claw at his bare skin. He continued on, trailing his way down her neck until he reached her chest. Hungry hands quickly ripped the shirt open, buttons clattering to the floor as he did so.

To his delight, her great breasts were not restrained by her usual lacy bra as he had expected. Without wasting any time he slowly bent down, trailing kisses as light as a feather along her stomach, before finally reaching his prize. He glanced up at her to see her returning his gaze, her eyes filled with desire as she silently begged him to please her.

Receiving the message, he bent his head back down and started to trace gently kisses along the base of her breast, his hand reaching up to massage the other one. A sigh burst from her lips, indicative of the pleasure she received. The sound only invigorated Natsu’s efforts, and he began to kiss and suckle harder as the sighs turned to loud moans of pleasure. He trailed his way up, leaving a moist trail of kisses as he made his way to her tip. He flicked his tongue over it and she bucked against him, moans turning to muffled screams as he engulfed her tip in his mouth. He alternated to her other mound, her body continuously quaking against his lips.

“Natsu… take…me” Lucy managed to groan out, begging him to satiate the desire pooling inside of her.

In response he leaned up, showering her neck with gentle kisses. He leaned down to growl in her ear, “You’re mine tonight, Luce. I’m going to send you reeling like I never have before.” He promised, chuckling as he proceeded to kiss his way down her neck, down her torso, stopping just above the waistband of her snowy white panties. He dragged them down, slowly kissing his way down her legs as he slid the last article of clothing to the floor.

He made his way back up, teasing her with fierce kisses on her inner thigh, some drawing dangerously close to her center.

“Oh _God_ Natsu, please.” She moaned, pleading for him to end his torture.

He ignored her pleas, and traced his tongue over her slit, the sensation causing her to clench under his touch. Her desire-filled scent invaded his nose, and he barely managed to stay in control of his lust as he continued to flick his tongue over her moist sex. Groans filled the room as Lucy threatened to succumb to the pleasure of Natsu’s tongue.

 

Finally he drove his tongue into her, causing her to burst into a violent climax, her legs clutching around his head as she succumbed to the pleasure of the orgasm. All the while Natsu never stopped tasting her, his tongue swirling around, tasting every bit of juice that exploded as a result of her climax. Her groans didn’t cease after she climaxed, only increased in intensity as Natsu further pleasured her insides with his tongue.

He unknowingly hit a sweet spot, causing Lucy to scream in pleasure. “Oh God, yes, right there.” She managed to groan out, and Natsu unquestioningly focused his attentions on that spot, flicking his tongue over it repeatedly with increasing fervor. He slid his hands up to grab her butt, massaging it as he continued to go down on her. Just as she was about to come he stopped suddenly, a disapproving moan escaping her lips.

“God, Natsu, keep going.”

Instead, Natsu leaned up and untied her bondage, quickly divesting his pants in quick succession. Hungry eyes lavished over her naked body, his senses so overloaded he couldn’t contain himself anymore. He needed to be inside her, needed to fill his desire with her being. He flipped her over onto her stomach, quickly bringing her up on her knees as he situated himself behind her. A loud groan erupted from the both of them as he slid into her, pushing his full length inside in one swift thrust. He bent over, wrapping her in a hug as he massaged her breasts as they caught their breath.

Once their breathing returned to normal he started to pump her, slowly gaining intensity as animal instincts drove him to fulfill his desire. Moans filled the room, threatening to wake up the neighbors, but neither of them cared. The only thing they could think about was each other. Soon, pleasure overwhelmed the couple as they simultaneously gave in to climax, bodies collapsing onto each other as they were wracked with convulsions.

When they had finished, Natsu slid out of his partner with a groan, assuming a spooning position behind her. He wrapped her up in his embrace, shielding her from the cold of the night as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as in-depth as my other works, to be honest I just kind of felt the need to get this one out so I apologize for the half-heartedness. On another note, I AM working on something special for the holiday season so my mind was kind of elsewhere as I was writing this. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the not-so-on-par writing, but better content will be coming soon so keep an eye on my works!


End file.
